User talk:AbigailAbernathy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tokine Yukimura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 18:24, 13 June 2010 adopting Hi. I have given you admin and b'crat rights, after checking the contributions of the other requestors. Thanks for being patient, and good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks so much! -AbigailAbernathy 03:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 04:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Hey, I just starting watching this anime today, and I think its a pretty good one so far, perhaps I could help with this wikia, but keep up the good work. Trent Daley, t-rent_td14@live.ca :Glad you're starting to like it. We could use your help if you know something we don't. Fill me in. -AbigailAbernathy 18:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with episode 5 Kekkaishi Try this link, maybe it'll be of some use. It's in Japanese, but it has english subtitles that seem to be accurate. http://www.watchanimeon.com/kekkaishi-episode-5/ I'll continue to edit the wiki, since I've seen every episode of kekkaishi and every manga of it so far. Bignicky9 19:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link, unfortunately I already watched the english episode on the Adult Swim website so I kind of beat you to it xD! Editing from the Manga and anime will be a great help. If you want to create a summary for episode 6 or 7, then go ahead. Just remember to format it like mine for episodes 1-5. Don't forget to cite. -AbigailAbernathy 20:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Will do! : ) Bignicky9 21:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Awesome! Maybe if you get better at editing enough, I'll promote you to sysop. Keep up the good work and I'll think about it :D. -AbigailAbernathy 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I will try my best! I have a project for the summer, so I might not be on as much for a bit since I have to focus on it too. But I will try my best at editing (and formatting correctly).-Bignicky9 23:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, I know what summer projects are like -gag- Come on whenever you can. Send a message in the Shoutbox if you need to xD -AbigailAbernathy 00:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Manga All the 312 kekkaishi mangas, translated from Japanese to english for reading. I just hope they translated all the words correctly, because occaisionally I noticed a curse or two in them. Here's the site: http://www.mangareader.net/144-9436-1/kekkaishi/chapter-15.html Bignicky9 23:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll check it out -AbigailAbernathy 00:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) not good hey abigail i been helping out a little bit but i dont think im good enough. : I've seen your edits. You're not bad but not good. Somewhere in between, but you're getting there! Have you read our M.O.S? -AbigailAbernathy 00:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You're copying from WIkipedia.-AbigailAbernathy 18:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi and thank i have a question how do you add a template to show the name, photo, power, etc like the one on yoshimori : Hello! You go to the Character infobox here: Infobox Template. -AbigailAbernathy 15:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo can you improve the front page. like example can you put like links connecting to all the other pages about kekkaishi. itd make it a while easier : Yeah, I will when I'm not busy. -AbigailAbernathy 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll try I came to this wiki for a source of information, but since I see it's kind of lacking, I'll do what I can to help out, and I can't seem to get grasp the way to put images on this wiki. : Before I adopted the Wikia I did the same thing you did, then I adopted it. I have been reading the Manga but I can't stand watching the English subs of the Anime. If you don't know how to upload images, look at the box to your left, a link says "Upload a new image" -AbigailAbernathy 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Madarou Do you not believe that madarou is gay I could give you the episode number if you'd like., true i did base those facts from earlier episodes, but in episode eleven he tells everyone near he fell in,love with hazama tokimori at first sight, which means he is, So should you put that back or me? How so? : It doesn't matter if he is. You're focussing on the stereotypical mannerisms, which means that he never actually admitted to being homosexual. Neither one of us. If that was the only episode he said that in then it's still not legit. -AbigailAbernathy 20:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC)